Genus: Salvia.
Species: greggii. 
Denomination: RFD-S018.
The present invention relates to a new variety of S. greggii Gray, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99 originated as a chance seedling from a potted plant found in the inventor""s collection in a cultivated area of Greensboro, N.C., in March 1995. It was taken from the pot of a S. greggii Gray variety and maintained for asexual propagation purposes. The inventor presumes that xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99 is a seedling of the adjacent plant, S. greggii Gray.
The inventor has been studying, collecting, and disseminating Salvia species for twenty-seven years. During this period, he has traded Salvia species and cultivars with many botanical gardens and nurseries.
One of the inventor""s goals has been to sort out confusion on the identities of various forms of Salvias being marketed. This has necessitated developing contacts with various herbaria and taxonomic experts to assist with the proper identification of Salvia forms. The developed information has been supplied at times to Salvia collectors and to nurseries and botanic gardens where visits have been made to check on the correct identification of various Salvias.
Collected results of the identification of Salvias, along with horticultural information like zone hardiness, size, and bloom period and flower color have been reported in his publication, the Salvia Placard Handbook. Recently, the World of Salvia web site was created and is being maintained for the purpose of reporting this information about Salvias to the public.
The inventor has bred and introduced many successful commercial introductions, including Salvia greggii Gray hybrids xe2x80x98Cherry Chiefxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Cherry Queenxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Maraschinoxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Raspberry Royalexe2x80x99 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99 is distinguished from other varieties of the species known to the inventor and was selected for these distinguishing characteristics: namely, that the flowers of RFD-S018 are rich, clear magenta rose in color, in combination with a dark purple brown calyx that accents the flower and dense foliage.
xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated in 1995 at Greensboro, N.C., USA using vegetative cuttings. It has been found to remain fixed, stable and uniform through several generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99. In combination these traits set the new cultivar apart from all others existing varieties of Salvia known to the inventor. xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environment, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Salvia xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99 exhibits a rich, clear magenta rose color.
2. Salvia xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99 exhibits dark purple brown calyx.
3. Salvia xe2x80x98RFD-S018xe2x80x99 exhibits dense foliage.